When love walked in
by s9484
Summary: What if Kahoko and Len are childhood friends. They both play the violin. Len moves way to london and come back for his 2nd year in Seisou Academy. What will the relantionship of these two be?
1. Someone that came to me

_Kahoko Hino is a famous is borned by two world known is attending Seisou Academy with her rival, Tsukomori Len. Len also like Hino, is a famous musician. Their families are close since their childhood together. Len is always cold and arrogant while Hino is always beautiful and polite. This is their story._

_CHAPTER__1_

_"Kahoko! Isn't this your childhood friend?" said Amou while interviewing Kahoko outside of the music department._

_"Yes, why are you asking this suddenly?" said Kahoko surprised._

_Amou went closely to Kahoko's ear and whispered "It is rumored that he is going to attend Seisou this year."_

_Amou walked away from her after what she said. Kahoko seem shocked as len is going to the same academy as her. As she is going to ask Amou about him the bell rang._

_"Bye Kahoko! Have a pleasent day!" said Amou running to the general ed department._

_Kahoko and her classmates went back to their seats. They saw the teacher walking into class as a guy walking behind him. They guy introduced himself and its no more then Tsukomori Len. Kahoko realised all the girls talking about him. She looked at Len. Len noticed her staring at looked at him and said "Hino?". The whole class began quiet._

_"Do you know him, Kahoko Hino?" said the teacher._

_"Yes,he is my childhood friend." said Kahoko nervously._

_The whole class gasped. The teacher said "Tsukomori Len, you can sit next to Kahoko Hino."_

_(LEN'S POINT OF VIEW)_

_"So this is Hino-chan. Its been a while since I saw her. She looks more mature and beautiful now. It looks like all the guys are falling for her." thought Len while noticing the guys flirt at Hino._

_(KAHOKO'S POINT OF VIEW)_

_"This is the new Len. He looks more handsome then we were kids. His hair is still blue like the ocean and his eyes are still green like the grass." thought Kahoko._

_"Len, why didn't you call me when you are arriving back from London? said Kahoko._

_"I didn't have to right, you are going to see me at school." said Len coldly._

_"Same cold, old Len." said Kahoko giggling._

_Not even a second passed, there was a knocked. Someone was taking a picture of Kahoko and Len._

_"Nice, this is going to be great for the newspaper." said Amou._

_"Amou, what are you doing?" said Kahoko clulessly._

_"Nothing, so is there something going on between the two of you?" said Amou trying to say if they are lovers or not._

_"No! We haven't seen each other for years now." said Kahoko nervously._

_Amou turned to Len and asked "Where did you go all this time?"_

_"London." said Len simply._

_"Why did you leave Hino?" said Amou._

_"Amou that is enough." said Kahoko._

_"Never mind, I already got everything for my story, see you guys later." said Amou._

_"Len, lets go practice during break time. Its been a while since I heard you played." said Kahoko._

_"Ok." said Len taking out his violin._

_While walking out to the halls Kahoko heard "Don't they look perfect with each other? They could really become a couple." said someone. Kahoko blushed. She never thought she and Len becoming a couple. While thinking a bout it they arrived at the practice room._

_"Now play some Ave mar-"said Kahoko being interrupted._

_Two guys came into the practice room and it was no other than Yunoki and Hirihara._

_"Yunoki and Hirihara senpai." Kahoko said feeling flustered._

_"Kaho-chan, who is that?" said Hirihara._

_"This Ken. Tsukomori Len." said Kahoko._

_"So this is him." said Yunoki whispering._

_"You know him?"said Hirihara._

_"He is a famous violinist." said Yunoki._

_Because unlike Hirihara. Yunoki, Tsukomori and Kahoko are going to inheret their family business. Hirihara is just a scholarship student in the music department._

_"I am going to go now. I will play it later for you Hino." said Len leaving the room._

_"What is his problem?" said Hirihara._

_"You will get use to it." said Kahoko._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Urgh.. finally school is over." thought Hino going from school. She noticed some girls whispering about someone. She saw her brother at the gate. "Onee-chan!" said Kahoko running at her brother. "Hey, lil sis. I heard Len is in Japan." said her brother. _

_"Yeah, he is in my class actually." Kahoko replied as they are walking home._

_They chat and chat and they finally got home. Kahoko went to her room. "Finally a day ended." she said feeling releived. She had dinner, chat with some friends on her cell and went asleep._

_THE NEXT MORNING_

_"Amou! What is this?" Kahoko said to Amou at her class at the general ed department._

_"What?" said Amou confuse._

_"Kahoko Hino and Tsukomori Len are lovers but one guy plans to break them apart!" said Kahoko angrily reading the article. " The whole school buy this, you know! And that is my brother." added Kahoko._

_"It wasn't me. Yes , I took your picture with Len but I didn't make it an article." said Amou showing her real article about the society._

_"So who did it?" ask Kahoko._

_"Maybe someone getting back at you?" said Amou._

_Kahoko went out of the classroom she kept thinking of what Amou said. She was walking around school the... "Aaah!" she screamed. She was carried to the janitor's closet. Two girls were in front of her. She recognized them it was Sakugawa Aoi and Sou Erika. _

_"What is your relantionship with Tsukomori Len,huh?" said Aoi._

_"We-we are just friends." said Kahoko terrified._

_"Don't hang out with him again or else we will break your fingers so you can never play the violin again." said Erika._

_The two girl walk away from the closet. Kahoko thought about what Erika said, she didn't want her fingers to be broken and never play the violin again. She walked into her classroom to take her bag and go home. "Where are you going?" said one of her classmates._

_"Tell the teacher I ' m feeling sick." said Kahoko._

_While walking down the stairs she saw Len. "Hino, where are you going?" _

_"I am going back hom-Aaaa!" said Kahoko as she was being pushed._

_She was pushed and fallen to Len's arms. "Are you okay?" said Len._

_"Oh, I'm okay." said Kahoko while stabling herself._

_She was walking home as she saw someone familiar. "Mrs Tsukomori?" asked Kahoko._

_"Hino, what pleasant it is to see you." said a woman turning to her._

_"Come inside." she said._

_"O-ok." said Kahoko._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"I heard you and Len are in the same class?" she said._

_"Yes, we are." said Kahoko._

_"Let me get to the chase. Kahoko I want you to be in a school trip in London for a few months." she said._

_"Sure, I would love to." said Kahoko._

_"Then its settled." she said._

_They had some tea. Chat for a while. Kahoko went back home at her mansion. I must be ridiculous she thought._


	2. Leaving for another country

_CHAPTER 2_

_Kahoko lied on her bed. She felt like soon she will leave something so close to her. She and Len just been reunited but then are going to be seperated like when they were kids. She remembered the time when Len left for London. She cried thinking about it. _

_"What am I going to do?!" she screamed._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Good morning Kahoko!" Amou said while running to her._

_"Anyway, I need some information about you relantionship with Len." said Amou._

_"About what?" asked Kahoko._

_"Kaho-chan!" called Hirihara._

_"Where are you going?" asked Hirihara._

_"To my classroom." said Kahoko with a smile._

_"Now I'm wondering is there something between you guys instead?" asked Amou._

_"No." said Kahoko angrily._

_"We are just friends, Amou. There are friends that could become lovers and couldn't." said Hirihara._

_As they were chatting, Kahoko thought about what Hirihara said its true what he said and is she and Len are going to be the same?_

_THREE MONTHS AFTER_

_A week then off to another country thought Kahoko. She is going to miss her Seisou friends. The bell rang. The teacher came with a student behind him. It must be a new student. The student introduced himself and his name was Tsuchiura. Kahoko was shocked after hearing the new student's name. "Tsuchiura?"_

_"I guess you know this one too, Kahoko Hino?" said the teacher. Kahoko nodded. "He is my fianc'ee." said Kahoko. _

_LEN'S POINT OF VIEW_

_He is Kahoko's f-fianc'ee? How could this be? My mother said we will be together. But how could she be with that thing?! thought Len._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Don't you think Kahoko is beautiful?" said Kahoko's brother at home._

_"Yes, she is so beautiful everyone looks ugly." Tsuchiura replied while gently kissing Kahoko's hand like a gentleman._

_"T-tsuchiura..." said Kahoko blushing._

_Tsuchiura is my fianc'ee. Are families arranged it since we were born. I only knew recently. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Kahoko heard a knock on the door. Kahoko walk to the door to open it and found Hamai Misa (Tsukomori's mother) at in front of the door. "Good morning, Mrs." said Kahoko politely. "Come in."_

_They sat down on the living room sofa._

_"I'm actually here to give my son's birthday party invitation personally." she said._

_"Sure, I would love to come." said Kahoko._

_"Actually, Kahoko... would you mind playing the violin there?" she said._

_"Sure, Len is my friend and I would be gratefull for it." Kahoko replied._

_"I guess its time for me to go, I have a lot of delivering to do. oh! bring your fianc'ee." she said suddenly._

_"ok." _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Kahoko went out with Amou to pick a dress._

_"How about this, Kahoko?" said Amou showing Kahoko a red short cocktail dress with a long neckline and only covers half of her legs._

_"I don't wanna wear that?!" said Kahoko._

_They spent an hour for the perfect dress. Some of it were short, some of it were long. They don't know what to pick._

_"How about this, then." said Amou showing her a black cocktail dress that was simply yet elegant that would make anyone who wear this beatiful._

_Kahoko went to the dressing room in front of them. She opened the curtains and she looks simply dashing. She stepped out of the closet._

_"Oh! I better go now, the party is starting." said Kahoko looking at her cell._

_"No worries I will take a cab home." said Amou._

_"Thanks." said Kahoko rushing to the limo._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The party started Len went out to greet the guest because his mother told to. He remembered his mother said Kahoko is going to come. He was confused why Kahoko was late, he thought he should pick her up but she should already be on her way. Then a black shiny limo arrived. Kahoko went out with Tsuchiura. Why is he here? Len thought._


End file.
